prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 0: Prologue
I.Inmates over the wall Fox River State Penitentiary,2005,alarms are ringing through the complex and multiple C.O are yelling and running into the prison.A PRISONNER is laying on the ground,unconscious or dead, a MYSTERIOUS GUARD he's searching in the prisonner's pocket and finds a little dictaphone. MOORE "We've got seven men on the outside.Repeat...seven inmates gone rabbit!Get the dogs!All C.O to the main gate.Now!Move it!Move it" Multiple guards are nervous and run in the same direction while SWAT VAN and POLICE CARS are driving into the yard of Fox River but the MYSTERIOUS GUARD is leaving the prison by the main gate and begin to listen to the dictaphone indifferent to the mess around him a MAN VOICE can be heard. TOM PAXTON "My name is Tom Paxton.I'm on an undercover mission for the Company at the Fox Rvier State Penitentiary.If you hearing this that means i'm dead." GUARDS are heading to check the PRISONNER's body while a Police Helicopter is flying above the prison MOORE "Inmates over the wall!Escape!Escape" II-''A dangerous assignement'' EARLIER A young man ( in his late 20's -earlier 30's) well dressed, black haired with brown eyes is walking to an elevator is name is TOM PAXTON and he's a COMPANY AGENT.He stares at a little dictaphone and began to record a monologue... TOM PAXTON "First thing to learn in this business ,cover your back.This recording is my insurance." Moment later PAXTON open a door to an office:a federal office with the classic American Flag, light came from the outside meaning that it's evening and in a center a Blond and middle aged man sit in a chair with a loud Irish accent:SPECIAL AGENT JACK MANNIX,FBI.He slowly move to take a file while PAXTON is sitting in front of his desk. JACK MANNIX "New assignment,Paxton.You're going undercover in Fox River Penitentiary" TOM PAXTON "C'mon boss! A prison ?!" JACK MANNIX "Your subject is Lincoln Burrows.We framed him for the murder of the Vice President's brother.Burried him good.But now his kid brother is in the mix.Michael Scofield.Clean-cut kid.Genius type.Suddendly holds up a bank and gets himself sent to Fox River.We need to know what he's up to." TOM PAXTON "Secret Service? Or is the Company pulling the string?" JACK MANNIX "Company Business.We worked hard to put Burrows in the ground.We need to know if Scofield is going to mess that up." TOM PAXTON(in an almost insolent tone) "You don't like me , do you Mannix?" JACK MANNIX "Not much,but this has nothing to do with that.Observe and report that's your mission no rough stuff." P'axton get up from his chair and he's about to leave.' TOM PAXTON "Anyone find out that i am an agent.I'm dead.What's my cover ?" JACK MANNIX "Murder one.I did you a favor-coulda made it a child molesting!" III- Welcome to your new home Later a PRISON BUS is entering in the Fox River State Penitentiary.Within the bus a short,bald guard is watching to the prisonner is name is ROY GEARY and he's taunting his prisonners particularly an Italian man name GUS FIORELLO.Another of the prisonner is a young man almost quiet and peaceful it is MICHAEL SCOFIELD.And special agent TOM PAXTON is sitting in this bus observing every SCOFIELD's moves. ROY GEARY "This ain't summer camp,kiddies.Roll Call!Fiorello!Back again ,dumbass?" GUS FIORELLO "Looks like it ,boss." ROY GEARY "Shut up stupid.All I wanna hear is "yes sir"!" GUS FIORELLO "Yes sir!" ROY GEARY "Scofield!" MICHAEL SCOFIELD "Yes sir!" ROY GEARY "Paxton!" However Paxton is not responding and Geary began to be nervous and moove slowly to the back of the bus. ROY GEARY "You playing game,son ?Look at me and call it out!You gotta learn to listen con!" TOM PAXTON "Yes sir!" Now,we have a global vision of the prison's YARD and a plenty of cuffed prisonners are moving to the main entrance surrounding by guard, SCOFIELD and PAXTON walks near each other.While " old" prisonner are taunting them PRISONER 1 "What's up dude ?Mmmm, fresh fish!" SMITH "Get your ass on the line" TOM PAXTON "Place is pretty intense ,huh?" MICHAEL SCOFIELD "It's prison." TOM PAXTON "They got some real hard cases here.The Southside Butcher...the guy who killed the VP 's brother." MICHAEL SCOFIELD "I wouldn't know.'" TOM PAXTON "You don't talk much,do ya ?" MICHAEL SCOFIELD "And you don't shut up.I am not here to make friends". PRISONNERS are waiting to a middle aged and unfit CO called DAVIS. DAVIS "Jones open up the gate!Okay animals get your ass inside and meet your new pal,Officer Bellick.Just think of Bellick as your new cruise director". Later in the main building of the Penitentiary inmates are in line waiting for their listing.They all meet a tall and black C.O named PATTERSON and short after a strong and almost dog look-liked man the CAPTAIN BELLICK . DAYLOR "Shut your pies-hole ,ladies, and listen to Patterson!" LOUIS PATTERSON "Welcome to your new home convicts!We're taking off your cuffs but don't try anything cute.One false move and you'll do your time hog-tied.Now move on down the hall to our VIP welcome center!Hurry up boys, you don't wanna keep Bellick waiting.Faster!Move your ass!" Later, CAPTAIN BELLICK meet his new prisonners and is talking with SCOFIELD BRAD BELLICK(to Scofield first and Paxton next) "There's isn't any flying under my radar. We're done here.Move along!You're next fish!Name and back number." TOM PAXTON "Paxton.Thomas.133709." BRAD BELLICK "You playin' games Paxton?" TOM PAXTON "Not me boss." BRAD BELLICK "Good.Cause any games that go on in here.I win.Now swim along guppy." WILLIAMS "Let's go! Follow me" The convicts are now in the block A where are located all the main cell they are all assigned to a cell. SMITH "Close 39!Scofield get in!Sucre you got a new friend.Make him feel at home.Close 40!Paxton you're next"'. PAXTON is walking to his cell when he's suddendly caught by a tall,big and strong inmate called AVOCADO, PAXTON quickly knock him out against the cell's door. AVOCADO Hey Hey lok at that fishie i caught! SMITH Avocado,cut the crap!Close up on 44! Moment after AVOCADO being knocked out PAXTON visit his new cell and record a new monologue while guard are turning their back. TOM PAXTON "Officialy i don't exist, i am an agent for The Company, an organisation who keeps the world stable by controlling economies and telling countries not to blow each other up.Burrows is a small pawn in a bigger game.The Company needs to go on ice, on schedule and that's gonna happen.My mission is to observe and report.But you don't send guy like me to a place like this unless you're expecting to see some blood spilled.Here's hoping it's not mine." TO BE CONTINUED in CHAPTER 1:SOLVE THE MYSTERY Category:Transcripts